


One More Hit, Baby

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Bloodhound has a penis (Apex Legends), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fungi and herbs used as drugs, Gender fluid Mirage, Kinda ish it counts, Mirage has a vulva (Apex Legends), Mirage uses he/she pronouns and Ellie/Elliott, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Written for someone who wanted miragehound with Hound using fungi/herbs to make drugged teas to relax their anxieties and it having a much, much different effect on their partner.OrIn which Elliott bursts into their room looking to kiss his partner's face off and getting a little more than bargained for. But, hey, not like he's complaining when a very, very attractive hunter is touching him and making such cute faces while at it.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	One More Hit, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my stuff and hit me up, check out my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess

The usage of herbs and fungi for recreational drug purposes was not something that was not unheard of. Many cultures and religions partook in something of the sorts, and with so many planets and so many cultures to explore, it was of no shock that Bloodhound would end up getting into such things. It helped their own mind settle when they used the strong mushrooms in teas, or deep earthy roots to use in incense. The smoke would not pass from their lips, yet inhaled at a relaxing pace. They did not wish to be ‘high’ as others would use, but would rather be at ease.

It was much better than nicotine and other drugs created by chemicals that they could have put in their body, they had thought, and it was a practice passed down from generation to generation. 

Talos was full of large foliage and beast life, that much was obvious. Well, HAD been. Back when it was a home and no longer harboring the greed of machines sucking its resources dry, Bloodhound had bitterly thought.

Inhale, exhale, sip.

Their lips press to the cup’s edge as they sip the tea they had made. It tastes strongly of cinnamon, earthier tastes to it. They muse, a smile to their lips, that Elliott would not like something like this. He would probably make a funny face and spit it out or try to swallow it with a brave face to save their feelings.

Elliott had been someone Bloodhound had gotten close to over their shared time in the arena. He had shown his colors, opened up to them, and in turn they had opened up to him. To the point now they were in a relationship for perhaps two months now, new and blossoming, yet Bloodhound found  themself thinking of him quite often.

Whether the day consisted of Elliott or Ellie, depending on the day, she harbored their very thoughts like in situations as this. Where they could relax their body, roll their head back and sigh to the ceiling with half lidded eyes. Their state of dress was casual, a tight black  tanktop and their tactical pants, their boots and fingerless gloves gave them an air of relaxed yet controlled.

They wonder, briefly, if Ellie would like to be controlled.

Inhale, exhale, sip.

They tuck their long, dark hair behind their ear, setting their cup to the side so they may check their phone. Arthur coos nearby on the balcony edge, yet they ignore his cries for simply Arthur being Arthur.

No new messages from Elliott, his name in their contacts framed by the emoji of a heart and a chameleon. A pun, Bloodhound had thought, was rather clever.

Yet, strange, that there were no texts from him. By this  time he should have at least sent a playful selfie asking if they wished to come to bed with him or if they were too busy doing ‘hunter stuff’. Their full lips quirk up once more, resting their hand on their cheek to try and apply pressure as if to calm their smiling.

Perhaps they were just in love with the trickster. It was no secret to  themself how they would worship the very ground Elliott walked on if given the chance. How they would kill for him, die for him, offer him gifts upon gifts, desiring nothing more than to see his dimpled grins and watch his quirks of hand motions and stuttering upon too lengthy of syllabled words.

Their cup is raised once again after they set their phone down, taking a sip and feeling their heightened nerves relaxing once more.

Truly they should have heeded why Arthur was crooning when they heard their door being unlocked and opened. They tense, beginning to move, but they hear him before they see him. 

“Damn thing is always jammed, Hound, don’t know why you won’t just let me fix it-” Elliott’s voice is exasperated, pushing the door open with his shoulder before shutting it behind him. He’s obviously freshly showered, his curls slightly dewy and his fresh fruity scent making their nostrils flare. His own state of attire is casual, if not a bit dressed up. A black crop top to show his sharp curves and lean build with the small trail of hair from pierced navel down to skin tight, torn jeans. The leather jacket had fur edging the collar, the jacket they had left in his room last week.

They fight the urge to snarl with possession.

“Ah! There you are!” He says, lips spreading into a grin as he throws out his arms as if Bloodhound was a gift for him to find. They stay seated on the couch, legs slightly spread and boots planted firmly. They watch with a smile when he catches himself at the doorway, kicking off his own boots before gliding across the room towards them. 

“Figured you ran off when they announced a party after the games,” His voice is playful, but they incline their head in agreement up to him as he approaches, their own eyes half lidded and relaxed. They slightly tip their head to the right, allowing their unblinded eye to look at him further. It’s sweet the way he’s clearly on a mission in front of them, bouncing from foot to foot until they silently make a motion to their lap.

Ever the eager one to initiate contact, Elliott climbs into their lap, straddling their thighs and draping his arms around their neck. Bloodhound hums with appreciation when he glides a hand through their hair, starting at the heavy scars upon their right cheekbone to brush their hair behind their ear. There’s a soft  caress , both pairs of eyes meeting.

“I have missed your presence,” Bloodhound finally speaks, just a soft murmur as they gently set their cup to the side, letting their hands hover over his waist. There’s a small shift, a small telltale sign that they could touch and they take it graciously to caress his bare waist. Letting their thumbs greedily rub in circles to feel his soft skin. “It has been far too quiet.”

“Hey, hey, watch those jokes.” Elliott laughs back, gentle and soft as his hand traces back to their jaw, cupping gently and letting his thumb brush their lower lip. Bloodhound’s heart skips a beat, finding their body reacting, tipping their head up just in time for him to come down and meet them.

By the time their lips meet, Bloodhound is too far gone to consider anything more than his mouth. They sigh into him, tracing a hand up under his jacket-  _ their  _ jacket to bring him forward a bit more onto their body. Elliott moans in reply, sinking his teeth gently into their bottom lip as he leads it into something heavier. A bit more tongue, with Bloodhound humming in appreciation when he licks over their sharp canines.

It isn’t until he’s parting, his lips lingering briefly on theirs with a soft laugh of him going, “What were you even drinking-” With a soft hint of interest in his voice. Oh, did he like the tea they made? They were sure he would--

Bloodhound is a fool.

It hits them just as quick as it seems to hit Elliott. They let out a soft gasp and a murmur of, “My love, I should have warned you, I did not think-”

“Nah, nah, no problem-o. Drugged tea, got it, it’s your thing, remember. Just...woah-” His last word is followed by him sitting up, honey hazel eyes looking around the room as if he sees things that Bloodhound cannot. They wouldn’t be surprised if that is in fact what’s going on. Especially when he lifts his head a bit, looking over towards the balcony window where Arthur pleasantly coos in his direction.

“Yeah okay, alcohol, no problem, but-” His following laugh is airy, amused and making Bloodhound’s stomach unknot from where it had been beginning to with anxiety. He is...comfortable. Comfortable in their lap, with their taste on his lips, with the drugs entering his veins and seeming to be...having a good time?

“You are not used to this.” They help him finish, tracing their fingers up his sides gently then back down to try and soothe him. It seems to do the exact opposite, as if increasing his sensitivity when he sighs and lets his head fall back with a low noise in his throat that isn’t exactly painful.

Bloodhound hates the way their pants are far too tight now. Betrayal of their own body.

“Mmh, keep doing that, baby.” Elliott sighs out, shuddering when their nails scrape down his sides to his hips where they rest their hands.

It’s not as if...they hadn’t thought of sexually pursuing Elliott. He was clearly open, going so far as to sit them down before and saying that if they wanted to, he was all for it, and even if they didn’t want to it wasn’t a big deal. It had been a kind, healthy discussion. One that had made Bloodhound actively think more OF him. Of what he could do. Of what he would say, crying in their ear as they sunk their fingers into the very depths of his gorgeous body-

They’re soon being guided to kiss him again, with Elliott absentmindedly grinding in their lap. His hips rock back and forth, perfectly aligning with their own seam and making them moan softly. They grip his hips, digging their nails in gently and only seeming to encourage him more with soft little whimpers arising from his throat, his kisses more urgent, hungrier.

“Elliott-” They breathe out when he parts from the kiss, his soft lips pressing down over their cheek, jawline, to their neck where he mouths at a spot. His warm tongue traces the spot before he’s starting to suck the flesh to leave a hickey. One of their hands flies from his hips, gripping his curls as a moan traitorously leaves their throat at the same moment a moaned ‘yes’ exhales from his own against their flesh.

By the gods, he will kill them.

“ _ Elliott _ ,” They breathe out once again, more desperate as they tug on his hair. He goes easy enough in the motion, a moan leaving him and his lashes fluttering. It’s as if he can’t focus, whining lower in his throat as his hips rock forward right across where their pants are tightest. Even Bloodhound almost loses focus, but they keep their grip. “Do you want- do you wish to-”

“ _ Yes _ .” Elliott hisses out, voice full of need and nodding his head as best as he can with their grip. “Please, please, please baby, you’re  gonna feel so good, you’re  gonna make me cum so hard, haven’t  st -stopped thinking about your-your mouth, want it on me-”

Bloodhound’s tanned cheeks flush crimson red at his honest vulgarity. Yet, they finally find it within them to at least stand. Their hands rest under Elliott’s ass comfortably, his own arms winding around their neck and his mouth still whispering filth in their scarred ear. He mouths there too, only making their treck to the bedroom a little harder.

When they finally all but throw him onto the bed, Elliott is quick to help with his clothes. The jacket is thrown elsewhere, followed by his hips lifting to allow Bloodhound to take off his ridiculously tight pants. Everything removed with urgency until he lies there upon their own sheets, naked, beautiful, eyes focused on them with the hunger they had only caught glimpses of in the arena when they pulled something dangerous.

His body is beautiful. Lean muscle with strong arms and scars littered about. His waist curved, followed by wide hips and strongly built legs. His chest, only small handfuls of breasts, pierced with golden barbells that make Bloodhound’s mouth water. His curls are splayed around his head, skin lit by the moonlight shining through the window nearby with curtains fluttering from the soft breeze.

Their eyes finally rest between his thighs where dark curls are. A fat, engorged clit peeking from his lower lips where slickness is clear to see.

A beast howls in the back of their mind.

“My mouth is what you wished for?” They finally manage to breathe out, sounding breathless with how he takes their breath away. When he whines, lifting his hips and nodding his head desperately, they can’t help their own chuckle. “Then that is what you shall get, my love.”

They hardly waste any time moving further onto the bed between his legs. They rest a strong forearm across his hips, using their hand to pull back his mound and clitoral hood just to watch him throb. They can hardly stand the desire, leaning forward to wrap their lips around and sucking.

The reaction is immediate of the flex in his hips trying to push up, but they hold him steady. Their tongue eagerly laps up any slickness, tracing from his hole to his clit like a starved dog. His clit is the main focus of their attention, open mouthed kisses eagerly presses to tease him, followed by their flat tongue and their nose nuzzling against it as if they could rub his scent into their skin forever.

Bloodhound’s ears burn the more they taste him. Not only from finally being able to, or the fact they’re hard enough in their pants that the zipper is starting to hurt, no. No.

It’s from his persistent, desperate talking. Like a bird chirping praise.

“Yes, yes,  _ yes _ , baby, just like that-” “Fuck-  ** fuck ** , your goddamn ton-tongue-” “Oho, God, sweetheart, yes, yes, yes-” His voice is a sin of its own, lowering from pleasure as he croons out the praise. At some point his hand rests in their hair, serving in making them growl when he tries to shove their head down or pull their hair.

He only gets louder when they introduce two fingers. They experiment with what he may like, curling up into his frontal walls, scissoring them, even parting from him briefly to kiss at his inner thighs and let their thumb work his clit over.

They get the strongest reaction when his cunt squeezes around their fingers, a warning, and yet they pull away from him.

Elliott sobs out, beating his fist against the bed and trying so hard to tug at their hair with desperation. They can’t imagine what he sees right now, his eyes half lidded and unfocused, yet body so relaxed. They think he looks beautiful like this, hair out of place, lips parted to pant and flushed from their prior kisses and his biting of his own lips to try and silence his moans.

His hips roll up into nothing, and they almost feel bad for stopping.

Almost.

“Condom?” They finally manage to get out, reaching down to offer their palm for him to hump. With how slick he is from their saliva and his own wetness; They highly doubt they need to ask him if he wants any extra lube.

“Don’t need it,” Elliott manages to get out in brief clarity, reaching with his legs until he can hook his calves around their waist, giving a small tug with a low whimper of need. “Don’t  _ want  _ it. Cum inside me, cum on me, _ mark me as yours _ , I don’t care. Baby, please, for the love of any god out there just get  ** in ** me.”

And oh, oh the way he looks at them when he says it. Pupils blown wide, face flushed a healthy glow, how could they say no? Not as if they wanted to.

Without needing to be told twice, they hardly manage to get their pants down to mid-thigh. Fully clothed for the most part with a needy, soaking wet partner underneath them is almost too much for them to take. They’re sure they could cum right there.

They use the slickness from Elliott on their palm to lube their cock up, aware of hungry eyes watching them. Bloodhound was of a decent girth and size, nothing too shocking, but apparently good looking enough for Elliott to start keening praise again.

“I want to lick you clean after,” He begins, already making Bloodhound’s already burning ears become cherries. They growl softly in reply, stroking into their own fist briefly and letting their eyes fall to his wet cunt. “Fuck, sweetheart, I’ll be just a hole for you- you- hnnh- to fuck-”

“Elliott.” They hiss out, desperation in their tone as they yank his hips closer finally. They don’t even get to do the honors when he’s already eagerly reaching down to press their cock down, gliding the head through his heat until they can press in.

**_ Skítur. _ **

Oh he’s...he’s absolutely heavenly inside. The heat is too much, their hips absentmindedly snapping forward into him, but it doesn’t seem Elliott minds when he cries out and reaches for them. They oblige, leaning down over him and letting his arms wrap around their neck, one hand finding the nape of their neck and sliding upwards into their hair just to ground himself.

Bloodhound could cum just like this, inside of him, holding still with his sweet little pussy squeezing and fluttering around them. They’re dizzy on desire when his clit jerks against their pelvis, Elliott’s hips rolling upwards to get more friction.

He’s so desperate. Desperate for them, their touch, only them.

**_ Theirs _ ** .

It’s sloppy and messy when they finally begin to thrust and move with him. Elliott’s legs clamp around their waist before beginning to loosen when he seems to realize they can move deeper if given the room. He’s chirping praise, his nails sliding down their clothed back until his hands can reach their ass. Elliott sighs something in appreciation, squeezing and forcing their hips to snap into him even harder with his insistence.

His lips can’t seem to focus on their neck or ear, breathing heavily with whines edging his words of, “God your cock is so good.” “ Gonna ha-have to convince you to fuck me every day-” “Cum inside me, Houndie, please-” “You’re such a good pup for me. Such a good dog.”

And that last one gets them. A good pup. A good dog. The phrases echo in their mind as they snarl, pressing their cheek into his temple to resist the urge to clamp their teeth around his throat as they lock up and begin to cum. Elliott follows soon after, his hips humping upwards to get that last needed friction before he’s moaning alongside them and scratching up their back to cling around their neck.

The spasms soon subside, but their shared heartbeat does not. Bloodhound moves lazily, resting their sweaty forehead to  Elliott’s who is panting, eyes closed and brows creased.

Beautiful.

“What was even in that tea?” Elliott finally gets out after a moment longer of panting, stroking a hand through Bloodhound’s long hair to push it to the side and out of their face. They hum affectionately, gently lowering their body to rest their weight on top of him and nose into his neck to pepper the warmed flesh there in kisses.

“ Venerem root,” They murmur, brushing their lips up his  rapid fire pulse and gently nipping there, just to grunt when he tightens briefly around them. “It is to calm nerves for those who are not...lightweights.” Their last word tinging on playful, resulting in a gentle smack of their ass that makes them laugh.

“It’s not my fault you like alien subs—sub-  sust —alien drugs.” He finally gets out, pinching their hip when they smile against his throat.

Bloodhound soon pulls back, sitting up on their knees and gently pressing their gloved hand to his mound, pushing it back to make his clit stand to attention. He groans, making a soft noise in his throat that sounds like he can’t go again, but they ignore it as they slowly pull out. Watching their cock slide from him with an act of primal demand racing through them when their cum follows, drooling out of his hole messily.

You truly can’t blame Bloodhound when they scoop it with their fingers and press it back into him with a growl in their throat, possessive and wanting.

And you can’t blame Elliott for spreading his legs open once again and whining for a second hit of their tea if it meant they would fuck him again.

Insatiable little trickster, he would be the death of them.

But, how can they refuse such a beautiful face?


End file.
